Human
by EasySpirit
Summary: In a town called Grayson, Bryce Keener finds herself wishing for another life. A life away from her high school, homework, social media, and society itself. In her last year of high school, Bryce is ready to move out and start a new life far away from Grayson. But, Bryce soon learns that she is needed where she is. Read Human to find out more


I opened the door to my Advanced Placement Physics class, every seat in sight was occupied but a desk by the teachers table. I stood by the door, scanning the room over for an open seat I was sure I had missed. The bell signaling the teaching to begin sang and every voice silenced, and every eye was on me. After what seemed like a millennia the oak wood door swung towards me, I took the handle out of courtesy but mostly to prevent it from breaking my nose.

A rather gangly man complete with black skinny jeans, an ash grey v-neck with a red plaid over shirt, a fedora, and Doc Martens trudged into the room with his closely shaven head engrossed in a newspaper from September 2003.

"Thank you love, you can take your seat." The thin man said gesturing to the marsh of perspirating teenagers, not once looking up from his outdated paper. I opened my mouth but quickly returned it to its naturally shut state, failing to conjure up an acceptable reason of my standing. I opened my mouth again forcing out a jumble of words.

"Uhm, I… I ca… Er… I can't seem to find a seat sir." I blurted quite spastically. Great Bryce, first day of school and you already sound like an idiot. The gangly man looked up from his paper and folded it, he then dropped it down on a one-seater table next to his desk and smirked.

"I do believe this one is open. Unless you mind my biting." He flashed his dimpled cheeks then pulled out the chair for me. Feeling flattered yet embarrassed I held down the hem of my skirt as I trotted over to the awaiting seat. I sat down and whilst doing so the thin man pushed in the chair is if to be a butler. I thanked him in kind as he walked to his desk and set down his bag. He then turned to the white board and began to write. "For those of you I do not know, which is all of you, my name is Mister Smith," he said as he elegantly signed his name, "But please call me Matt. Being only a few years older than you all, I haven't quite gotten used to my surname."

His voice carried over the class like molten chocolate, every syllable was said in rhythm and every word flowed into the next. I raised my hand, feeling quite primary school-ish.

"Yes, uh ms. …?"

"Bryce."

"Ms. Bryce then," he said sitting down on the edge of his desk nearest mine.

"If this isn't too bold a question, how old are you?" I said scooting my chair over to avoid our arms brushing. Matt looked at me, the corners of his smile raising.

"Blackjack!" he finally said making me jump in my seat. It took me longer than needed to realize he was twenty-one.

For the next forty-five minutes of class; Matt explained that he was a double major, he has never lived in one area for more than two years, he loves travelling, yada-yada-yada. Then once done introducing himself, he went over the course syllabus including the rules and conduct. He finished his first day seminar and the class roared to life with the buzz of gossip and the chewing of gum.

I replaced my notebook to the abyss that is my school bag and slung it over my shoulder. Then pulling down my creeping skirt hem I sat on my desk. I pulled my headphones from my pocket and put one in, trying to somewhat drown out the blurred voices. Matt walked to the white board and erased the rules and regulations he had printed. His handwriting should be a font, I said to myself, or at least I thought.

"Is it really that bad?" He said looking right through me. I took out the earpiece and stuttered a bit.

"No, uh, it's actually quite beautiful. Uhm, its really something." I sputtered. And another sentence down the drain. Mouth 2, Bryce zip. Matt put down the white board eraser and walked around his desk towards me.

"You seem new here?" he said looking me over, his eyes seeming to linger on the hem of my tank top. Feeling uncomfortable, I pulled it up and answered.

"I don't really get on with people. I prefer to you know, suffer in silence I think is the phrase." I said in complete honesty, I had attended this high school for the last three years never once wanting to put myself out there. The look of pure pity crossed Matt's face. He opened his mouth slightly then promptly closed it. Atleast I wasn't the only one out of words.

"Bryce was it," I nodded "sitting by my desk won't make you have to _suffer in silence_ will it?" he said air quoting the phrase.

The bell rung and I clambered off my desk, avoiding any sort of contact with the man who had gotten very close to me. I shook my head as a response and replaced the earbud I had been longing for. I walked past Matt but he caught my wrist, I whisked round to see what he wanted.

"Are you certain." He asked, gazing at me with his crystal like orbs. I looked down at where he was grasping my arm, then back up at him.

"I'm sure, don't.. Don't worry about it… Matt." I said, he let go of my wrist somewhat satisfied. I put the other earbud in and walked out with my hand safely tucked on my pockets.


End file.
